What is Love?
by Lone Kunoichi
Summary: A Garra fanfic that I wrote for a friend's birthday. It's going to be three parts long. Sorry that the summary is bad but I can't think of anything. The story is alot better then this summary. Don't belive me? Then read it!


**What Is Love?**

A Garra fan-fic for my good friend A-sama

Thanks for everything that you've done for me.

And for my other good friend Amaya

Who was partly the design for this character and was nice enough to pre-read this for me.

**PART ONE**

**Getting to Know You**

_Dear Diary,_

_Do you believe in love at first sight? I didn't. I haven't really even thought about love until today. It all started….._

* * *

It was still early in the morning in the Mist village. The sun had not yet risen but already there was a lone figure out at a grave. Her long white hair flowed around her in gentle breeze. Her head was slightly bowed. The young lady standing there seemed to be in a world all to herself, a world containing only her and the grave. A bird singing its morning song brought her back out of that world. She looked at the watch on her wrist and then turned back to the grave. "Bye," she whispered to it and then walked away. She did this every morning before she began her day. 

As usual, her 'bodyguard', Isamu, was waiting for her by the Mizukage office. "Good morning, Ai-sama," he said. Ai nodded at him and walked into the building, Isamu fallowed. When Ai had first become the Mizukage about a month ago, she had said that she didn't need a bodyguard. The elders, however, had insisted on it and Isamu had gotten the job.

In truth though, Ai didn't need a bodyguard but explaining on why she didn't one wasn't exactly easy. You see, Ai held inside of her a demon, a cat demon to be precise. It was sealed inside of her at birth. All of the elders believed that it was lying dormant inside of Ai but it wasn't.

Ai walked into her office and sat down at her desk. "What's on today's scheduled, Isamu?" she asked. "The Kazikage is coming to meet you today," Isamu replied. Ai nodded. She had heard a bit about the fact that there was a new Kazikage…What was his name? She couldn't quite put her finger on it. 'Oh well,' she thought. She could deal with that later.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

It was around noon when Ai first laid eyes on him. Isamu introduced them to one another. "Mizukage-sama, this is Garra, the Kazikage. Kazikage-sama, this is Ai, the Mizukage." Ai nodded at Isamu, it was her signal to tell him to leave the room. Isamu smiled slightly, "Well, I'll let you guys get to work." Then he turned and left the room.

Garra held out his hand for Ai to shake. "It's nice to meet you," he said. "Likewise," Ai said as she shook his hand. Ai pulled out a chair and set it in front of her desk and motioned for Garra to sit there. After she and Garra were both settled, Garra brought up the reason that he was there, "I'm here because I was hoping that our villages could have an alliance."

Ai nodded, "Go on."

"It would be quite simple really. We would both help one another out in times of crises when needed and won't fight against one another."

Ai nodded, "That sounds reasonable."

Garra smiled. 'He has a nice smile,' Ai thought. In fact, Ai thought that all of him was nice. "So you'll agree to the alliance?" Garra asked, his voice snapping her out of her daydream. Ai nodded her head.

Garra pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket, "Then all that's left is to just read this and sign and we'll be good.

Ai took the paper from him. While she was reading thru it, Garra looked at a picture on her desk. In the picture sat two girls. The first one appeared to be a much younger and happier version of Ai, the long white hair and red eyes gave it away. Sitting next to her was a girl with long dark bron hair and blue eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, who are those two people in your picture?" Ai looked up, "I don't mind. That girl there was my best friend, Tomoko."

Ai picked up the photo and her eyes glazed over as if she was experiencing bad memories, "She died…During a mission a few years back." "Oh," Garra said, his tone of voice sounded as if he knew what it was like to lose someone close to you.

Ai set the photo back down and then signed her name at the bottom. She handed it back to Garra. "There you go," she said. Garra took the paper back from her and then he walked out.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope that you liked it. Constructive criticism is much needed and appreciated. Part Two should be coming out soon. Untill next time.


End file.
